


Partners in Crime

by Sasusquatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cops and robbers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/pseuds/Sasusquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata plan on stealing enough money to leave their city behind them, but cops Oikawa and Iwaizumi are determined to stop them.  Who will come out on top?  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! A couple friends of mine requested this little oneshot and I delivered~ For the true experience listen to Partners in Crime by Set it Off. Enjoy!~

            “Oi, wake up.”

            Oikawa was roused from his slumber by the words and a hand on his shoulder.  He sat up and shook his head to clear it.  “What time is it?  Time to go home?” he asked in between yawns.

            “No, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said with a glare.  “There’s a robbery in process, we’re heading over there.”

            “Finally, something to do!”

            “All you ever do is sleep, stop complaining.”

            “You don’t even give me a chance to drive!”

            “That’s because you’d kill us.  Now shut up and let me focus.”  Iwaizumi flicked the siren on and sped off further into the city.

            ***

            “Put all the money in the bag!” Kageyama shouted.  He held out a burlap sack, forcing the cashier to take it.

            “Hurry up, or we’ll shoot!” Hinata chimed in, cocking his pistol.  The cashier trembled but made no move to disobey.  He began to do as he was told, hands shaking as he stuffed money into the bag.  The cash register was almost empty when the sound of sirens began to approach.

            “Shit,” Kageyama hissed.  “Give me the bag!”  The cashier shakily handed the sack back and Kageyama snatched it away.  “Let’s get out of here, Shouyou.”

            “This way!”  Hinata was already on his way out a back door, gun still clutched tightly in his right hand.  Outside a cop car pulled up, doors flinging open as soon as it came to a complete stop.  Oikawa and Iwaizumi hopped out and ran into the gas station, pulling their pistols from their holsters.

            “Freeze!” Iwaizumi shouted as he threw the door open.  His gun was up and ready to shoot.  Oikawa looked around the immediate area.

            “They went out the back door!” the cashier shouted.  Iwaizumi nodded gratefully and ran toward the exit, Oikawa right behind him.  They emerged in a back alley, but nobody else was there.  Spray painted on the ground in bright orange was a message: “Catch us if you can!”

            “Dammit!”  Iwaizumi kicked the ground.

            “They’re taunting us,” Oikawa growled.

            ***

            “Mission successful!” Hinata shouted, eyeing the pile of money in the bag.  Kageyama glanced over at his partner and smirked.

            “Was the message you left really necessary?”

            “Of course!  It’s more fun when you know the cops are pissed off.”

            Kageyama snorted and focused on driving, continuously checking the mirrors to ensure they weren’t being followed.  “A few more heists and we’ll be out of this dump.”

            “And then we won’t have to steal anymore!” Hinata said with a grin.  “ _Have to_ being the keywords.”

            “Mhmm.”

            The car sped into the night, heading towards the outskirts of town.

            ***

            They struck again about a month later, after the news of their last robbery had died down a bit.  This time they hit a jewelry store and once again managed to escape without a hitch.  Hinata left another message: “You’ll never take us alive!”  Kageyama had teased him for being so dramatic.

            Oikawa and Iwaizumi grew increasingly frustrated knowing that they had failed not once, but twice.  “We’ll catch them next time,” Oikawa had said quietly, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  “I swear we will.”

            ***

            But Kageyama and Hinata could not be stopped.  Within the span of four months they robbed five different places, leaving a taunting message at each.

            “You can’t stop us!”

            “Cops drool, robbers rule!”

            “Are you even trying?”

            “We’re filthy rich!”

            “You guys get one last chance!”

            Oikawa ground his teeth while Iwaizumi quietly seethed.  “They must be planning on leaving after their next heist,” Oikawa observed. 

            “We have to catch them, we can’t let them escape,” Iwaizumi said firmly.

            “Don’t worry, we won’t lose to them again.”

            ***

            “Hand over the money!”

            “Never!”

            Kageyama was staring down the owner of a large department store, gun ready to shoot.  The only thing holding him back was the fact that the owner also had a gun, and it was pointed at Hinata.  Hinata didn’t bat an eye, his own gun was also loaded and ready.  “Give us the money,” he said quietly.

            “No.”

            Sirens sounded outside and Kageyama swore.  “We need to leave.”

            “I won’t let you,” the owner replied, a hard glint in his eyes.  The sirens grew louder and Hinata began to panic.

            “Tobio-“

            “Put your gun down and we’ll leave without further trouble!”

            “I refuse.”

            The sound of car doors opening and closing sent fear coursing through Kageyama.  He fired at the store owner, sending a bullet to lodge in his chest.  The man collapsed and dropped his gun, but it was too late.  The front doors were flung open and the partners in crime were surrounded within moments.  Hinata and Kageyama tensed up, fingers growing pale as they clutched to their pistols.  Oikawa and Iwaizumi emerged from the cluster of cops, a grim smile on each of their faces.

            “Put your weapons down,” Iwaizumi ordered as he raised his own gun.  The criminals only responded with hard glares, refusal evident on their faces. 

            “We’ll ask you once more,” Oikawa began dangerously.  “Put.  Your weapons.  Down.”

            Kageyama eyed the cops for a moment before replying.  “No.”

            Without another word he and Hinata opened fire, desperate to fight their way out of the situation.  But it was hopeless, and within moment their bodies were riddled with bullets.  They fell to the ground, lifeless.  Oikawa grimaced.

            “Dumbasses,” Iwaizumi spat.  The two left the building, leaving the clean up to their underlings.  They walked around the outside of the structure and came across a final message, sprayed on the ground in advance.

            “See ya around!”


End file.
